Vive les mariés !
by lucy-hp
Summary: Tout Shin Makoku est en effervescence. Aujourd'hui on fête un mariage. Quel couple connait il se bonheur? Et quels seront les futurs couples ? Petite histoire d'amour connaissant des hauts et des bas ...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Lucy-hp  
**Disclaimer :** pas à moi malheureusement !  
**Couple:** Wolfram x Yuuri, Conrad x , Gwendall x , Cheri x ?  
**Note :** ce sera une petite fic de 4 à 6 chapitres avec un lemon. Elle aurait dû être publiée depuis février mais j'ai été malade . C'est aussi une tentative de réponse aux défis du WSAC : « au bord des lèvres » et « pieds et poings liés »

* * *

**  
Vive les marié(e)s !**

Prologue

Tout Shin Makoku est en effervescence. Aujourd'hui on fête un mariage.

Toutes les femmes rêvent de ressembler à la future mariée. Tous les hommes souhaiteraient être à la place du futur marié. Aujourd'hui Cheri se remarie !

À Wolfram, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait être heureuse car la paix est établie. Elle a ajouté qu'elle pouvait enfin vivre son amour. Pour calmer les angoisses de son fils, elle lui a avoué avoir toujours aimé cet homme et que c'était réciproque. Mais, qu'une promesse les avait tenus éloigné.

À Conrad, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait être heureuse car ses fils l'étaient enfin. Elle a ajouté qu'elle aimait tous ses beaux-fils et qu'elle espérait avoir bientôt d'autres petits-enfants que Greta. Elle a envie de jouer la mamie-gâteau.

À Gwendall, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait être heureuse car elle savait les pays entre de bonnes mains. Elle a ajouté qu'avec des conseillers et amis tels que ses fils, le Maoh pourra faire des aller-retours entre ses deux mondes sans une once de crainte.

À Yuuri, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait être heureuse car elle n'éprouvait plus de culpabilité face aux erreurs de son règne. Elle a ajouté qu'elle n'avait aucun regret.

Aujourd'hui Chéri se marrie avec Raven !

Raven était heureux car il pouvait enfin vivre son amour pour Chéri.

Il avait toujours respecté sa promesse de protéger son frère. Bien souvent il avait eu l'envie de tout quitter pour rejoindre l'élu de son cœur. Mais toujours, il se souvenait de sa promesse.

Raven était heureux car les fils de Chéri avaient accepté ce mariage.

Conrad et Gwendall l'avaient complètement accepté comme nouveau membre de la famille. Wolfram avait eu plus de mal. Il était rancunier envers les personnes qui s'en étaient pris à son fiancé.

Raven était heureux car le Maoh avait pardonné ses erreurs.

Yuuri était la personne qu'il connaissait qui était la plus compréhensive. Il se demandait comment il avait pu s'attaquer à lui. Il culpabilisait mais le roi ne lui en voulait pas.

Aujourd'hui tout Shin Makoku est en effervescence. On fête un mariage. Qui sera bientôt suivi d'un autre …

* * *

À suivre … 

Tout petit prologue mais je promets les chapitres suivants seront plus longs.

Si quelqu'un découvre qui sont les compagnons de Conrad et Gwendall, et quel sera le deuxième mariage. Je lui offre un OS ou un chapitre avant tout le monde.

Zoubis et à bientôt dans 1 ou 2 semaines


	2. La séparation

**Auteur :** Lucy-hp

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi malheureusement !

**Couple:** Wolfram x Yuuri, Conrad x , Gwendall x , Cheri x ?

**Note :** ce sera une petite fic de 4 à 6 chapitres avec un lemon. Elle aurait dû être publiée depuis février mais j'ai été malade . C'est aussi une tentative de réponse aux défis du WSAC : « au bord des lèvres » et « pieds et poings liés »

* * *

**Vive les marié(e)s !**

**La séparation**

Un an plus tôt …

Wolfram était heureux mais en même temps fort malheureux. Depuis quelques mois, Yuuri et lui étaient ensembles. Bien que selon lui, le terme correct serait plutôt amants.

Tout avait commencé quand Yuuri avait arrêté de se plaindre de partager son lit. Petit à petit, le Maoh se rapprochait la nuit. Et il y avait trois mois de cela, le brun l'avait enfin pris dans ses bras pour dormir. Wolfram s'était dit que son fiancé était enfin prêt à assumer ses sentiments.

Mais le lendemain, Yuuri lui avait demandé de garder "ça" secret. Du moins jusqu'à ce soit plus sérieux. Pour rendre heureux son amour, le blond avait accepté à contre cœur. Il pensait que lorsqu'ils deviendraient amants, le roi serait prêt à officialiser leur histoire.

Encore une fois, il s'était trompé.

Un mois après cette nuit-là, ils étaient devenus amants. Au réveil, Wolfram était le plus heureux des hommes. Il observait de tout son saoul l'homme de sa vie. Lorsque le brun se réveilla, il l'embrassa tendrement. Mais quand Günther était venu vérifier que sa majesté soit bien éveillée, Yuuri s'était éloigné d'un bond.

Le blond en avait eu le cœur déchiré. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que le Maoh attendait que tous soient réunis pour l'annoncer. Il avait attendu pendant tout le repas du soir.

Rien, Yuuri n'avait absolument rien dit.

Il voulut lui en parler une fois dans leur chambre et son fiancé l'avait embrassé lui faisant tout oublier sauf son amour.

Ce petit jeu durait depuis trop longtemps. Wolfram était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour Yuuri mais pas à rester son amant secret. Il avait sa fierté et un cœur qui n'en pouvait plus. Alors il avait pris la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie. Il écrirait une lettre pour le roi et partirait.

_Yuuri,_

_Je t'aime mais je ne supporte plus ce semblant de relation._

_Je ne veux pas te servir d'objet sexuel. Je veux t'être indispensable. Je veux que tu pense à moi comme je pense à toi. Je veux être le seul et l'unique. Je veux être celui qui passe en premier dans ton cœur._

_J'en ai marre de te voir courir chez Conrad pour le moindre conseil. J'en ai marre de voir que tu prends Gwendall comme un exemple à suivre dans la gestion de Shin Makoku. J'en ai marre de voir que tu passe autant de temps auprès de Günther pour apprendre toutes nos coutumes. J'en ai marre de voir que tu parles plus à Yozak qu'à moi. J'en deviens même jaloux de Greta et ça me fait peur._

_Que suis-je pour toi ? Quel est ma place dans ta vie ? Ne suis-je que ton objet sexuel ? Ne suis-je là que pour décorer lors de réceptions ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas le droit de moi aussi te voir en dehors du lit ? _

_J'aimerais tellement croire que c'est ton coté mauviette qui t'empêche d'en parler. Qui t'empêche de le dire ne serait-ce qu'à mes frères. Mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Tu ne me dis rien. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. J'aimerais être ton confident, la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis même pas ton ami._

_Sais-tu combien je souffre ? Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontré ? Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai pleuré à l'idée de ce regret ? Sais-tu combien c'est difficile d'aimer à sens unique ?_

_Je suis perdu. Je t'aime mais je n'en peux plus. Je te veux pour moi et pour moi seul. Je sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu es le Maoh. Ce rôle est tellement plus important que moi. Je le comprends._

_Mais je te demande juste de me montrer ton affection. Je sais bien que je passerai toujours après le bien-être du royaume. Mais quand nous sommes seuls montre moi que je suis l'unique pour toi._

_Je pars car je refuse de garder tout ce ressentiment au bord des lèvres. Je préfère partir avant de te haïr. _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serais parti. Je t'attendrai pendant un an. _

_Je veux que tu prennes cette décision en ton âme et conscience. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasse par obligation._

_Je serai dans un endroit qui représente beaucoup pour nous. _

_Enfin, je l'espère. Pour moi, il représente beaucoup._

_Je t'aime_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

Wolfram essuya les larmes qui coulaient alors qu'il se relisait. Son paquetage était prêt à coté de la porte. Il déposa la lettre sur l'oreiller de Yuuri et sortit de la chambre.

Il se dépêchait. Il ne voulait pas être vu. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'empêche de partir.

Son cœur était en lambeaux mais il gardait l'espoir que Yuuri viendrait pour le recoller. Il attendrai. Il savait qu'il attendrai bien plus d'un an.

Tandis que son cheval s'éloignait, une personne avait suivi son départ de loin. Cette personne savait qu'il devait le faire. Celle-ci partit rejoindre sa moitié qui pourra la réconforter suite au départ de Wolfram.

Dans une chambre, sur un lit, une lettre attendait.

Mais son destinataire n'allait pas la trouver car le vent l'avait fait tomber.

À suivre …

Chapitre un peu plus long que le prologue.

Selon vous qui a regardé le départ de Wolfram ? Quel est cet endroit spécial pour Wolf ?

Merci à Shinkali et à Spicy Marmelade pour leur reviews.

Zoubis et à bientôt dans 1 ou 2 semaines


	3. Retour

**Auteur :** Lucy-hp

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi malheureusement !

**Couple:** Wolfram x Yuuri, Conrad x , Gwendall x , Cheri x ?

**Note :** Finalement la fic sera plus longue que prévue, peut-être une dizaine de chapitres. Elle aurait dû être publiée depuis février mais j'ai été malade . C'est aussi une tentative de réponse aux défis du WSAC : « au bord des lèvres » et « pieds et poings liés »

* * *

**Vive les marié(e)s !**

**Retour**

Gwendall ne savait comment réagir. Il voyait son frère et sa mère triste du départ de Wolfram. Mais lui, il comprenait son besoin d'éloignement. Il l'avait vu partir mais n'avait rien fait pour le retenir.

Il avait retrouvé Günther juste après cela. Son amour avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Il l'avait juste pris dans ses bras. Il savait que ça le réconfortait toujours.

Gwendall voyait bien que le Maoh n'était pas bien. Il voyait aussi qu'il n'avait pas compris la raison du départ de son fiancé. Le chevalier aurait aimé être capable de lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Yuuri devait comprendre de lui-même. Il mettrait probablement encore du temps. Gwendall aurait volontiers donné tout le temps nécessaire. Cependant Yuuri commençait à négliger le royaume et il ne pouvait le permettre.

Wolfram était parti depuis 3 mois et tout le monde dépérissait. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de peine. S'il avait pu, il aurait envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche bien plus tôt. Il avait enfin une excuse pour que son frère revienne.

Wolfram aurait refusé de rendre un de ses frères malheureux le jour de son mariage. Gwendall ne réalisait toujours pas que dans un mois il épouserait Günther. Profitant de cet événement, il avait envoyé Yosak chercher le blond. Si quelqu'un était capable de le retrouver, c'était lui.

Il savait que Yosak aurait des difficultés à le convaincre. Mais il savait aussi que Wolfram était romantique malgré ses airs. Il espérait que son frère saisirait sa chance pour parler à Yuuri.

Bien qu'il ait compris son départ, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Wolfram n'avait pas essayer de parler à son fiancé. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir devant les problèmes. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Même s'il en avait compris un bonne partie.

Par moment, il culpabilisait d'être heureux. Il refusait de le montrer. Seulement son amant l'avait deviné et l'avait demandé en mariage. Günther lui avait expliqué qu'il y pensait depuis un bon moment. Il souhaitait le voir complètement heureux. Et que pour qu'il le soit, il avait besoin de ses frères près de lui. Il l'avait dit aussi qu'il savait qu'il n'enverrait personne après Wolfram, s'il n'avait pas une raison. Alors Günther avait décidé de lui en donné une ! Le conseiller le connaissait bien plus que le chevalier l'aurait cru.

Gwendall avait vraiment été surpris par cette demande. Il en était resté muet pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce qui avait donné des sueurs froides à son amour. Quand il avait enfin réagit, il s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé passionnément.

Immédiatement après il s'était éloigné, gêné par son attitude. Günther lui avait souris et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait agir avec lui de cette façon autant qu'il le voulait, qu'il adorait le voir fougueux. Gwendall avait répondu avec un petit sourire. On ne les avait pas revu pendant 48h.

Maintenant Gwendall espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt faire une bonne surprise à sa famille. Il attendait de recevoir le pigeon de Yosak pour annoncer ses noces. Il souhaitait ardemment que la lettre soit une bonne nouvelle. Günther avait compris son désir d'attendre. Gwendall se rendait compte de jour en jour qu'il avait trouvé LA perle rare. Il était vraiment un homme chanceux.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Yosak se demandait comment il arriverait à convaincre Wolfram à revenir au château. Même si c'était pour le mariage de Gwendall, il ne sera pas évident de ramener le jeune mazoku.

Il l'avait retrouvé et réfléchissais à une façon de l'aborder. Il avait su dès le départ où chercher. Il se doutait que le blond serait dans un endroit important pour Yuuri et lui.

Wolfram était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait les nuages. Il se demandait si Yuuri viendrait bientôt le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de le trouver. Il était au bord d'un lac. C'était au bord de ce lac que son fiancé lui avait sauvé la vie grâce au bouche-à-bouche.

C'était une technique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le roi l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Ce procédé humain fut très efficace et heureusement ! Wolfram considérait cet événement un peu comme leur premier baiser. Quand il avait retrouvé conscience, il ne l'avait pas immédiatement signalé. Il avait voulu profiter des douces lèvres de l'homme de ses rêves.

Il se doutait qu'un jour où l'autre on enverrai le chercher. Il espérait que ce serait sous l'ordre du Maoh. Même si ce n'était pas lui en personne, si c'était sa volonté il rentrerait instantanément.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit et se retourna. Il vit Yosak. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il espérait que ses souhaits allaient se réaliser. Il voulait croire en amour réciproque. Il voulait croire que le bonheur existe. Et il voulait absolument croire qu'il y avait droit.

Yosak avançait vers le prince. Il savait qu'il n'aurait que cette chance pour le convaincre. Il savait que s'il échouait, le mariage ne serait pas parfaitement réussi. De plus, il voulait faire une surprise à son homme. Conrad serait si content de retrouver son frère. Même un frère terriblement déprimé.

Le roux se disait aussi que la fête permettrait peut-être un rapprochement entre l'humain et le mazoku. Il fallait qu'il le persuade que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de fuir les problèmes.

W : " Que fais-tu là ?"

Y : "Je suis venu vous chercher et vous ramener au château."

Le cœur de Wolfram fit un bond d'espoir mais il fut rapidement déçu.

Y : " Je suis ici sous ordre de votre frère. Il estime votre place auprès de votre fiancé et de votre peuple."

W : "Mon fiancé n'est pas ce que j'appelle un fiancé. Je ne veux pas retourner au palais tant que Yuuri n'aura pas pris de décision. Je veux qu'il choisisse soit je suis son fiancé et il agit comme tel, soit je ne le suis pas et il rompt officiellement cette erreur."

Y : " Rendriez-vous malheureux votre frère le jour où il devrait le plus heureux ?"

W : " Que dis-tu ?"

Y : " Sa majesté est peut être très confus et indécis mais vous ne devriez pas rejeter ses fautes sur vos frères et votre mère. Ils sont tous très triste, y compris Yuuri. Le maoh ne se concentre plus sur ses devoirs en tant que roi. Günther essaie tant bien que mal de combler le manque de travail. Ce qui énerve Gwendall car il voit de moins en moins son fiancé. Et … "

W : " Pardon ? Veux-tu répéter ? Gwendall fiancé ? Quand ? Comment ?"

Y : " Oui votre frère s'est fiancé avec Günther depuis 2 semaines. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Gwendall aimerait que vous soyez présent à son mariage. Il vous a vu partir mais ne vous a pas retenu comprenant votre besoin. Il espère que vous comprendrez son souhait. Il dit aussi que si vous voulez repartir après la cérémonie, il vous laissera partir sans vous retenir.  
C'est aussi l'occasion de parler avec votre fiancé. Vous arriverez peut-être à vous comprendre. Vous pourrez essayer de le séduire. Vous pourriez trouver un moyen pour le rendre totalement dépendant de vous. Vous pourriez faire ne sorte de lui faire réaliser ses sentiments."

W : " Je ne veux pas blesser Grand-frère. Je rentre avec toi. Et Yuuri comprendra sa douleur de ne pas être venu."

C'est ainsi que Wolfram repartit vers le château pour affronter son fiancé.

À suivre …

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent.

Selon vous comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre les deux fiancés ? Voulez-vous un ou plusieurs lemons (1 par couple) ?

Merci à Spicy Marmelade, Meanne77, Préséa et Mohnn Black pour leur reviews.

Zoubis et à bientôt dans 1 ou 2 semaines


End file.
